Tenacity: The Possibilities
by RealityInABottle
Summary: In junction with Tenacity, Strange and Intoxicating -rsa-'s story. Basically oneshots that could happen within that story with my own taste on them. Mostly friendship and some romantic ones. Please R&R? And read her story as well! It's worth it!
1. Possibility: Made Your Day?

A/N: Have you read the story Tenacity, by Strange and Intoxicating –rsa- ? If not, then you should also read that story with this set of drabbles. These are mostly oneshots that are in junction with that story. Most of these will be friendship drabbles, but there might be the occasional "romantic" one.

Disclaimer: Maybe if Heather and I put our money together we could buy at least Rufus or Cloud! …Or am I dreaming? Nope. Don't/can't/won't own them. –Sob!-

_Valentines Day..._

A certain cadet was dragging his aching body from the latest training he had received from his instructor. Oh, the aches and pains… It felt as if someone had taken his body and twisted it painfully. Pulling off the official grunt helmet, unusual bright yellow spikes poked out. But even those spikes drooped with the amount of sweat that had collected, and making the grunt's overall appearance very depressing and slump-ish.

Zack could not stand it.

"Cadet Strife!" he said sharply, enjoying the sudden erect cadet who had saluted to him.

"Sir!" he cried, standing as straight as he could. What could've he done now? Why was the second-in-command of the Great Sephiroth speaking to him?

"Aww, you should know you're not in trouble. C'mon, tell me what's wrong, even your chocobo spikes seem to be depressed," he said with a grin, affectionately rubbing the boy's head. How soft…

Staring dumbly at Zack, Cloud just stood at attention, looking at him with a puzzled expression. Zack just laughed.

"At ease, soldier. Geez, you're about as uptight as the Sephiroth himself," he teased, watching Cadet Strife relax and still gap at him.

"… Is there something wrong, Zackary?" a silent voice whispered behind the pair. Cloud immediately stood straight again with a salute and Zack paled.

"Err…no, not this time, Seph," he said with a laugh, turning around to rub the back of his neck. With a sheepish grin, he wrapped an arm around the cadet and grinned. Sephiroth, with a disapproving sigh, shrugged and went off, looking very dramatic as he left.

Cloud, slumping in the bigger man's arms, stared with awe.

Zack, with a puppy pout, tapped the boy lightly on the head. "C'mon, wake up!"

Cloud, with an annoyed pout, swiped Zack's fingers away before sighing. "You want to be like him, don't you?" said Zack with a small smile. It wasn't uncommon to see a dream like that.

"…Yeah," he said breathlessly.

"Well, if you fight as well as you do normally Cadet, you might be able to one day join us in SOLDIER," Zack said with a pat on the back. Cloud, instead of looking awed again, brightened and smiled up at older man. Zack was pleased with the beaming.

"Thank you, sir!" he said excitedly before excusing himself to run off the bunks. Zack felt a warm feeling spread across his chest. _I think I just made someone's Valentines Day…_

A/N: Well, this is cute. While the theme V-Day is totally…not…there, that wasn't the point. It's just convenient I write this on V-Day itself. Anyways. What do you think? I hope you like it, I want to really be up to standards with Tenacity. By the way, here's a link:

http://w w w. take out the two spaces from the first two w's, and you're good. Anyways. Adieu, and happy Valentines Day!


	2. Possibility: The Infatuation?

A/N: Omg Reno. Yayy. I really hope you guys like this one.

Disclaimer: Considering Heather's jawbreakers don't work, we'll use CANDY MONEY! Although I still doubt that…

--------

Reno was utterly and terribly disgusted with himself. When had he EVER let any woman, or man for that matter, have him hooked? Sure, the natural good looks and great sense of humor was a plus, but hey. Reno found his pleasures and kept moving on after that. But this...Zack. Zack Fair, shoot he remembered his first and last name still. That was a pretty mean feat within itself. But anyways, this Zack. He was so...alluring. The tanned muscles he loved to show off when training, the ever soft looking spikes, the animated way of talking and listening.

Reno was surely in trouble.

Never had he ever felt so attracted or strange, but then again...Never had he been so clingy after a first time meeting. But back to present. Reno, who was casually standing next to a rather dingy potted plant, was awaiting the arrival of the SOLDIERS to leave their occasional mako injections. Slumped onto the wall, he was rather erect and alive when Zack passed him.

"Yo', Fair," he said casually, Zack giving him a warm hello and a wave. If Reno was a sixteen year old girl with a man fetish, he would have felt butterflies in his stomach. But being a man with a man fetish, a rather more masculine part was feeling those butterflies, and he excused himself to a bathroom.

ASAP.

--------

A/N: Ah well. This was fun. What do you think? And thanks Heather, for the review. Can you guess where I get the sixteen year old man fetish thing from? Ahem. 


	3. Possibility: Personal Attachment?

A/N: D'aww guys. My story is doing so well! And I'm so glad Heather likes it too. That must mean I'm doing good, right? Yee!

-------- - - - -

"You want us to do WHAT?!"

Reno stared in disbelief of his boss before slamming a fist down onto the desk. Rude, grabbing his partner's shoulder shook his head and got back in formation. "Calm down, Reno."

"How am I supposed to calm down when those damn suits just…decide…to…!" he slammed his fist down again and cursed as the pain was twice what it was before. Tseng, standing by a huge window, raised an arm up and turned around.

"Reno, my orders aren't pleasant ones to begin with. It's not like you haven't exterminated runaway SOLDIERS before," he said softly, his eyes calm and dull. He wasn't too happy with this assignment either.

"Tseng-boss," he said with a desperate edge, "seriously. Think about this. We haven't seen Fair or Strife in FIVE years and all of a sudden we should go kill them? I mean, sure, Turks kill with honor, but how dishonorable is it to kill the weak like that?!" he demanded, fists drawn tight.

It wasn't like Reno to let things like this get to him. But the personal attachment… It was FAIR. He hadn't seen Fair in SO long and now suddenly he was to kill him? That just wasn't fair. Call it selfish, but Reno was more than ready to fight against that.

"Reno…" Rude started warningly. Tseng just grabbed the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Reno, I know why and understand why you'd be against this. But Reno, even I don't plan to do this. It's that monstrosity, Hojo who did this. If anything, let's call it 'revenge' for the things he's done to us and even a certain turk from the past," he said with the utmost calm.

Reno, taken aback by his boss' huge speech and proposition, relaxed and thought for a moment. _Valentine…_ he thought silently.

"Reno, you are to look for Strife and Fair and try to keep everyone away from them. Try to make false detection signs, if you can. You have an hour break in between searching shifts, so no dilly dallying, try to hang around silently around them. They'll be weary," Tseng ordered before sitting down at his desk and looking at the files on Zack and Cloud.

"They don't deserve this sort of fate. It's not like Zack to get up and die anyways," Reno said softly before shrugging. "Must be the tenacity in him, y'know?" And off he went to go do the mission.

Rude just looked silently at Reno, bowed to Tseng, and followed after.

-------- - - - -

A/N: Well. I hope this was alright. It's just, y'know, the conversation I had in mind when they might've been given orders to kill Strife and Fair, and well. I hope I didn't go out of whack. Eeek. But it was fun!


	4. Possibility: Admiration?

A/N: H'omg, I'm sorry for not being able to update. I've been helping with the school musical. Ugh. And next week we have exit exams and bla de bla. WISH ME LUCKK! Neways. To Heather: I love your Yuffie! Yay! Onwards!

Disclaimer: No. I don't own them. BUT. Maybe me and Heather can beg and plead to Tetsuya to lend them?

---- - - - -

Zack was TIRED. Gods above, did he feel like crap. Dragging himself to his next "lecture" (More like 'scare the kids with war stories'), he entered Instructor Saguya's class and was scanning the crowd with little interest. Until he found a certain spiky head poking out. Immediately he straightened and saluted the class, who imitated. Zack couldn't help but notice how cute the cadet was when he was trying to be serious.

Pervert thoughts were inserted here.

"Cadets, as your midterms come up, remember one thing. CONSTANT AWARENESS!" exclaimed the instructor.

Zack gave a half hearted pump and the rest of the class excitedly joined the instructor. The raven haired man couldn't help but notice the also lack of excitement from Cadet Strife. He looked a little brought down, to be honest.

Nodding to Saguya's, he grabbed a piece of chalk and started drawing a crappy, but straight to the point, picture for the class to stare.

"This, my cadets, is the result of lacking constant awareness," he stated while pointing at his crude picture. It was SUPPOSED to be a mutilated body, but looked more like a man doing a jig on the ground. Oh well. Couldn't blame him for trying.

As his speech grew more and more animated with the minutes passing, he couldn't notice the look of horror that would cross Strife's face, and would have to hold back a laugh at every blush when he made a pervert joke.

Once he was finished, he saluted and was about to leave when a voice piped up.

"Thank you for looking out for us sir!" was the brave reply. Turning around, he noticed Cadet Strife, red and shy, giving him a firm look, but full of admiration. Zack felt butterflies in his chest before giving a goofy grin, a two fingered salute, and a wave before he left. God he loved his job.

------- - - -

A/N: Yesss, another Zack/Cloud thing. It's cute. But…I dunno even where I was going with this.

So recently, I've been watching this Gravitation…FINALLY. Right? It's so cute. Just saying, it sorta inspires me to do something with FF7 and make it Gravitation-like. Maybe that's the fan girl in me.


	5. Possibility: Angel?

A/N: I finished the musical! So to celebrate, a new chappie! Yay!

------ - - - - -

"You okay?"

_That voice was always watching over him… Always laced with concern…always there._

"…no way I'm stopping,"

_Determination… ambition… for what? For him? Not for him. Never for him._

"I hope you know…I'm only doing this for Cloud."

_Cloud… that was… HIS name, right? His name… Why was this angel speaking his name?_

"You let go of him right now…"

_Protection… He was protecting him from those evil hands. The hands that had roughly grabbed his hair._

"What would I do to know what was going through your head."

_What WOULD he do? He hadn't been thinking anything. Just wanted the hands to go away and the warm ones to come back to him._

"You know what, the soup IS better than a burger!"

_Pity? No, this was pure sincerity._

------- - - - 

A/N: THIS was so much fun! I got to look through quotes from chapter 1 and 2 to use here. Eeeek! Anyways. R 'n' R!

Oh! Disclaimer: I do NOT own Square or nothing! I wish though…OH! And these quotes belong to Heather's(Strange and Intoxicating –rsa-) story, Tenacity! So go read it now!


	6. Possibility: Job Description?

A/N: Soo, this was inspired by the latest chapter from Heather's(Strange and Intoxicating –rsa-) Tenacity. Enjoyyy.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Squeenix, characters from Squeenix, or anything related to FFVII. I also do not own "Tenacity", and I shall never own the skillz it takes to write it.

* * *

When you accept a job, you're making a pact to finish it, from start to end. No doubts. No regrets. That's the way I've always felt about responsibilities. Even if the job doesn't entitle what you're going to do, you have an oath for the sake of another person.

So far, I've been through hell. With the crazy raven-haired man I call "Zack", I've found myself in many compromising situations. I've been forced to dress as a woman, to Zack's pleasure probably, been attacked my sewer monsters, and somehow, this feels as if all this was inevitable whether Zack was alive or not.

Yes, you'd think I couldn't be surprised after what I've gone through. But you possibly are wrong.

Being pinned under Zack was possibly, emphasize possibly, one of the most surprising things I was unprepared for. I'm not sure what got me though. Whether it was the body heat he radiated off to my body, curing the chill from my position, or the soft brush of his lips, I remember thinking how much this job DID not include. Guess it's my fault.

Although, now I'm thinking other wise, as I now have to use a dolphin to get into ShinRa?!

* * *

A/N: WELL. I dunno what the hell this was, but it was something! Hehe, I hope you like ittt.


	7. Possibility: Thoughts Of A Woman?

A/N: I know this is all…late and stuff, eheh, but it came to meee Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nooo I don't own Squeenix or anything of it. Heck, I don't even own the plot, that's Heathers(Strange and Intoxicating –rsa-)! Eheh, maybe I can buy off Reno for a cheap price?

-- - - -

Tifa had never been brought to competition. She'd always been given what she wanted, or it just came to her. Back in Nibelheim, there were never problems with her getting things. In Midgar, the people enjoyed her company and whatnot, so they had always given her what she needed. But now that Mr. Zackary Fair had walked into her life with Cloud Strife, she found herself at a constant competition for the one thing she hadn't realized she could have had.

Her pools of blue. Was it really right to call them 'hers'? After all, she hadn't been around when Cloud lived in Nibelheim. Nor was she there when he was in ShinRa. It seemed nowadays she found herself questioning her 'position' and 'possessions'.

No, Zack had always been there for him.

Sometimes she wondered…

--

Aerith, for all sakes and purposes, had always been a giver, not a taker. Flowers for one gil, always a steal. In Midgar, she had often been praised with necessities unexpectedly. The planet had always given her things, such as the ability to listen and pray to the planet, and so she followed that example.

Whether she had any right to take away Zack Fair for herself, she questioned sometimes. After all, she hadn't been there when Zack had gotten hurt in Nibelheim. She hadn't been there as much as she liked while he was in ShinRa… It seemed nowadays a certain blonde headed, boy if you may, was starting to take him away from her. She noticed the subtle things Zack did. Many compliments, much teasing, the constant sticking with Cloud. Yes, she was always questioning her right to 'own' and where she 'stood'.

Cloud was always there for him.

Sometimes she wondered…

--

Yuffie Kisaragi was never a 'girly' girl. Not like these two girls in AVALANCHE. Yes, that was right, Yuffie saw EVERYTHING! Didn't believe her? Well, there always that certain pull and tug towards four different members, and she found it annoying at times. But of course, what concern was that to her? Well, it did bring a sort of fun to this little 'side trip'. Yes, that Aerith was always trying to connect with Zack, boobs(Tifa, yeah.) liked that boy blondie(Cloud), and Zack was always with said blonde. Of course, tension was sort of always there. The want. The need…

Yuffie should've become a writer, not a thief!

-- - - - -

A/N: Actually, I dunno WHAT the hell I was trying to aim with this. In fact, I think I'm sort of in love/in hate with this, but eh, it's been jumbled in my mind. Kind of an insight of the girls. Maybe I'll do the men later! I hope I didn't get anything wronggg. Anyways, I'm sorry for delaying, but you'll see more updates!


End file.
